harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Chase and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) Chase (Chihaya in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Chase is the third arrival after you complete your first Rainbow Recipe and the Tailor Shop moves in. Chase waits tables at the Sundae Bar, but he has big dreams of studying with Yolanda until he is a culinary master. He's good at smiling while he works, but has a hard time opening up his heart to others. He can sometimes be rude, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. First Meeting When you complete your first Rainbow, new people will start to live on the island at the 1st and 15th of every season. Chase is the third one you'll get. When you get the information that a new person has come to the island, go to the Sundae Inn in the afternoon, where he'll introduce himself. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: Chase's House 8:00 AM - 8:30 AM: Maple Lake District 8:30 AM - 9:00 AM: Waffle Town 9:00 AM - 2:30 PM: Town Square 2:30 PM - 3:00 PM: Waffle Town 3:00 PM - 12:00 AM: Sundae Inn 12:00 AM - 12:30 AM: Waffle Town 12:30AM - 1:00 AM: Maple Lake District 1:00 AM - 6:00 AM: Chase's House Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 8:00 AM: House 8:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Caramel River District 10:00 AM - 11:00 AM: Waffle Town 11:00 AM - 1:00 PM: Town Square 1:00 PM - 2:00 PM: Waffle Town 2:00 PM - 12:00 AM: Sundae Inn 12:00 AM - 12:30 AM: Waffle Town 12:30 AM - 1:30 AM: Caramel River District 1:30 AM - 6:00 AM: House Rainy Work Day: 6:00 AM - 2:00 PM: Chase's House 2:00 PM - 2:30 PM: Maple Lake District 2:30 PM - 3:00 PM: Waffle Town 3:00 PM - 12:00 AM: Sundae Inn 12:00 AM - 12:30 AM: Waffle Town 12:30 AM - 1:00 AM: Maple Lake District 1:00 AM - 6:00 AM: Chase's House Rainy Day Off: 6:00 AM - 0:00 AM: Chase's House Day Off: Coming soon. Day Off After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 10:30 AM: House 10:30 AM - 12:00 AM: Caramel River District 12:00 AM - 1:30 PM: Maple Lake District 1:30 PM - 2:30 PM: Ganache Mine District 2:30 PM - 6:00 PM: Souffle Farm 6:00 PM - 6:30 PM: Ganache Mine District 6:30 PM - 8:00 PM: Maple Lake District 8:00 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District 9:30 PM - 6:00 AM: House Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow, how did you know I like this? Um, thanks. I love it!" *Shark Fin Stew *Orange Juice *Orange Pie *Marmalade *Shining Herb Fish *Shining Bouillabaisse *Shining Fish Meuniere *Shining Baumkuchen Likes: "Oh, thanks. I like it. It's nice!" *Herbal Tea *Grilled Clam *Bodigizer *Pink Cat Flower *Grilled Sea Urchin *Honey Dew Juice *Strawberry Milk *Hot Cocoa *(All) Chocolate Dishes *(All) Chestnut Dishes *(All) Orange Dishes *(All) Cookies *(All) Puddings *(All) Cakes *(All) Medicines *Good/Perfect Herb Fish *Perfect Cheese *RAW FISH *Perfect strawberry *Banana Milk *Honeydew Milk Best Gifts Shining Bouillabaisse, Marmalade, Shark Fin Stew, Orange Cake, Orange Pie, Shining Meuniere, Shining Roasted Herb, Orange Juice Good Gifts: Good/Perfect/Shining Bread Fruit, Good/Perfect/Shining Cocoa, Good/Perfect/Shining Strawberry, Shining Apple, Shining Orange, Shining Chestnut, Pinkcat Flower, Pansy, Perfect/Shining Egg, Perfect/Shining Ostrich Egg, Perfect/Shining Duck Egg, Perfect/Shining Milk, Perfect/Shining Goat Milk, Perfect/Shining Butter, Perfect/Shining Goat Butter, Perfect/Shining Cheese, Perfect/Shining Goat Cheese Disliked Gifts: Iron Ore, Copper Ore, Silver Ore, Gold Ore, Rare Ore, Limestone, Junk Ore, Iron, Copper, Silver, Gold, Rare Metal, Failed Dish, Failed Soup, Perfume (all types), Pickled Turnip, Pickled Cabbage, Pickled Eggplant, Toadstool, Pontata Root, Bamboo Shoots, Shining Bamboo Shoots, Fodder, Bird Feed Family Chase has no family because he is an orphan. Although the people that work at the Sundae Inn have taken him under their wings. Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Chase will come to your house and give you some Salt. He will say "I bought some salt for ingredients but I bought too many. Will you take some?" In the English version, Chase comes over at 6:00 AM. He will offer you a Decent Egg, which you can accept or decline. 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Chase at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-Heart Event Chase will come over to your house and give you a Cheese Risotto. Later, Chase will request that you ship 30 dishes that you've made in your kitchen (they must be solids - liquids such as juices will not count. (However, the food that you ship can all be the same recipe). The final dish (the 31st) must be given to him personally at the Sundae Inn. 6-Heart Event Talk to Chase at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: "To be a truly great cook, I need to think of some new dishes. It's not easy, though." 1 Heart: "Oh, you look like you're working hard." 2 Hearts: "Do you cook? Both men and women should know how to cook a good meal!" 3 Hearts: "Cooking is as important as reading, if you ask me. I had no choice but to cook for myself when I was small." 4 Hearts: "I was interested in cooking and heard tales about Yolanda's skill. I came to this island to study under her." 5 Hearts: "I don't remember my parents' faces. Maybe that's why... the people at the inn look out for me." 6 Hearts: "I feel like I'm losing something when I fall for someone. It kinda irks me." 7 Hearts: "I think about you all the time... If you're thinking of someone else, it'll make me sad." 8 Hearts: "There are perks to dating me. Like all the desserts you can eat!" 9 Hearts: "Men have this strange pride that makes it hard for us to admit our love. We try to get the girls to understand it without having to use those words." 10 Hearts: "I give up. I no longer choose to ache. I don’t care about pride. I have discovered how much I love you, will you be mine? After Proposal My days as a bachelor are going to end soon. I guess I'm a bit sad. Marriage Lines Beginning: "We should decide how to split the work." 9 Hearts: My feelings usually change so easily.But not with you. I know that I'll love you 50 years from now. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Chase will be rude, hateful and reserved. Regardless of whether it's a son or daughter, they will wear purple, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted in the middle. The girl's hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with spikey ends. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Chase's affection is Maya. Rival Events (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to 2 hearts for the first event, and then later 3 hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event Enter the Sundae Inn at 3 PM. 3-Heart Event Enter the Sundae Inn. Rival Marriage Coming soon. Rival Child After triggering the two rival events between Chase and Maya resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Dakota. Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Chase's alternate outfit is composed of a purple apron worn over a black dress shirt with a very prominent collar. His jeans are light blue, and his sandals are now brown. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors